For the Benefit of Mr Kite
by Lovely Little Willow
Summary: It was the mid-sixties and a confused John Lennon finds himself in a strange world full of circus freaks and carnival venues. Obviously not ATU.


OK, I must be mental. Hopping mad. This doesn't happen to regular people, does it? Do people, normal people, wake up and find themselves in the middle of nowhere? If this was, in fact, a normal feat, then why is it just now occurring to me? I feel so out-of-the-loop now.

Or, maybe, this isn't real. Maybe it's simply a figment of my imagination or a LSD hallucination. Or a dream.

I felt my forehead. It was damp with sweat.

"Mr. Lennon, so glad you could join us!" a voice, a strange one at that, broke me from my thoughts. I frantically searched for the only tool I could use to make since of the situation: my glasses.

Once my glasses were on and all blurs became people, I was more or less as confused as before. This man, the one who spoke, was balancing himself on a ball that had to be as tall as me. "What the fuck?" I finally spoke, though it came out sounding more like, "Whadafu?" The man smiled, extending his hand. I pushed it aside and heaved myself up.

"Ok, wh-who the fuck are you?" I managed. The man hopped down from the giant ball.

"You should know, Mr. Lennon. You created me. You created this. All of this," the man insisted. "What t-the fu..." I felt myself getting dizzy again. The man caught me - barely, might I add, and leaned me against a nearby tree.

"Lucy, ma dear," he called out, "Please get Mr. Lennon hear a hot towel and a cuppa tea!"

A girl, no older than 14, made her way towards us. She smiled, wordlessly pressing the towel to my head and handing me the rather hot cup of tea. Hesitantly, I took a sip of the burning hot liquid, feeling the warmth run down my throat.

"Now, Lucy," the man addressed the young girl, looking worriedly at his watch, "I must be off. After Mr. Lennon gets to feeling better, take him to Sadie. Tell her to take the yellowest submarine she can find and guide Mr. Lennon through the Sea of Green." Lucy obediently nodded her head, still smiling.

The man climbed onto the asforementioned ball and rolled away. I rubbed my temples, the same thought running throughout my head: I must be crazy.

"Mr. Lennon? Is something wrong?" Lucy asked, her golden eyes full of worry. I shook my head. She smiled at me yet again. A silence followed.

"Erm, Lucy?" I broke the silnce. She looked at me. "Who was that man?" I asked hesatantly.

"That was Mr. Henderson, of course! You of all people should know that!" You know, I'm gettin' tired of hearing all this 'Mr. Lennon' and 'You should know' shit. How was I supposed to know this if I've never heard or seen this fuckin' place in my life?

"Mr. Lennon? Are you ready to go see Sadie? We mustn't be late for Mr. Kite's prefomance," Lucy said, checking the golden watch that was around her wrist. I agreed wordlessly, having pulled myself up with the use of the tree.

Lucy and I made our way through the thick woods, eventually making it to the docks. A girl with honey blond hair, who I assumed was Sadie, stood at the very end of the dock. She waved lazily, slowly making her way to us. Lucy grabbed my hand, dragging me with her.

"Hey, hun. Pleasant surprise to see ya here," Sadie greeted once she reached us. Her eyes eventually traveled to me. "And who's this?"

Lucy's smile grew wider. "This is John Lennon. The John Lennon!" Sadie ran her hand through my hair. "He's cuter than I imagined," she smiled. She directed her attention back to Lucy. "So, what brings ya here, Luce?"

"Well," Lucy began, "Mr. Henderson told me to take Mr. Lennon here to you, so you could take the yellowist submarine you could find and guide him to through the Sea of Green."

"M'kay..." Sadie mummered, temporarily going off into a deep thought. "Alright. I'll take Johnny-boy here off yer hands."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks, Sade. But, I must be off now. So much to do and such little time!" Sadie patted her head. "Alright, kiddo. Off ya go now. Me and Mr. Lennon have some things to take care of." Sadie winked at me. And damn, was she sexy.

"Bye, Sadie! Bye, Mr. Lennon!" Lucy yelled once she was a good distance away. Sadie waved, right up until Lucy was out of sight.

"So," Sadie spun around, directing her attention to me. "We should get going." She walked passed me, knocking her hip against mine on the way.

"Ya comin', Johnny-boy?" She asked, once she was a couple feet away. I stumbled forward, eventually making my way to her.

"Oh, the fun we're gonna have..." Sadie mumbled to herself, smiling.

* * *

><p>"So, hun, what's up with you? You've been awfully quiet," Sadie asked.<p>

"I really just wanna know where the fuck I'm at," I said, with various tones of anger and bluntness. Sadie turned to me. "You don't know?"

I sighed. "No, I don't fuckin' know." She tilted her head in confusion. "But, hun, you made this place."

"Um, no I fuckin' didn't. Don't cha think I'd know if I made this place?" I said, anger bubbling. Sadie sighed. "Will ya PLEASE stop using the word 'fuck' in erry sentence? It's unnesacary."

"I believe it's quite fuckin' nessacary!" I seethed. "Now, will you please, dear Sadie, tell me where the fuck I am?"

Sadie sighed, brushing back her hair. "Fine. Since you don't remember, I suppose I can tell you."

"Now," she started, "This place, that goes by the name of Pepperland, was created for the sole purpose to entertain you." I rolled my eyes. What a bunch of bullshit.

"The inhabitants here all know you as Mr. Lennon, the creator of this little ole land. Your dreams conjured it up. Your dreams from both your past, present, and future." My eyes widened. "So you know my... future?"

Sadie giggled. "Yep."

"You can tell me, right?" I asked. I always feared death, so I was quite curious to know if I died in the near future.

"Nope."

"But why?" I begged. She steered the submarine to the left, looking back behind her shoulder. "It'll alter it. What I tell you will then never happen. It might even change other people's lives."

I crossed my arms. "Please?"

"No," was her stern reply. "Fine," I grumbled.

* * *

><p>Within the next hour, we made it to the dock. While Sadie reapplied a coat of dark red lipstick, I took a short look around. Bright green grass splattered with blooming flowers covered Pepperland's ground. The light blue sky was clear today, except for a few scattered clouds. Birds chirped in the distance.<p>

"Johnny, dear, we've got to get going. The show's starting soon," Sadie spoke to me like she would speak to a five year old. I sighed, following her.

"So, what is the show all about, anyway?" I asked.

"It's Mr. Kite's wonderful circus show, filled with lions and tigers and bears and acrobats and everything else you could possibly imagine. It's wonderful, really," she replied, her voice filled with nostalgia.

After a couple more minutes of walking, what looked like a circus tent peaked in the distance. It was huge, at least 4 stories high, and a bright red color with white stripes. People swarmed near the entrance, yelling and screaming at the top of their lungs.

"They've got quite the crowd today," Sadie commented. "Mhm," I agreed, still in awe.

"We better go in and get the good seat before everyone else does," Sadie said whilst walking down towards the side of the tent. She lifted up the metal stilt keeping it in the ground, drew up the sides, and motioned for me to go in. I hesitated for a second before finally kneeling down and crawling in.

Once in, my jaw dropped in awe. The tent looked even taller inside. I took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of stale popcorn and cotton candy. Sadie giggled, grabbing my handing and sprinting over to a man on stilts.

"Mr. Kite!" she yelled. He looked down in surprise. "Sadie! What a surprise! I assumed you weren't gonna make it tonight."

"Why?" she asked. He pointed down at me. "What a card Mr. Lennon is. I figured he'd put up a fight." I glared at him.

"But anyroad, I've got to get ready for the show! They're so little to do and so much time!" Mr. Kite said, walking off with a wobble to his step.

Sadie turned to me, a childish glint in her eyes. "Let's go get a good seat before they're all taken." She took hold of my hand yet again, dragging me off.

* * *

><p>The lights dimmed. It was almost show time. Sadie smiled wide, looking over at me. "Isn't this exciting? I haven't seen the show in ages!" I smiled to myself. It was exciting, I suppose.<p>

Soon, Mr. Henderson rolled out on his sphere. He smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Are you ready to experience the most exciting experience you'll ever experience?

Th crowds roared. Mr. Henderson smiled a wicked smile, twirling his mustache.

The lights shut off. The crowd fell silent. A deathly screech echoed through the room. I screamed then everything was silent.

* * *

><p>I woke in a sweat, confused as ever. I looked around. I was in my bed, Cynthia beside me. Her eyes fluttered open. "What's wrong, dear?" she asked, yawning.<p>

"Nothing," I managed. "Nothing at all." I fell back on the bed. What a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it cause I worked my fucking ass off on it, even if it's short.<strong>

**- Mo**


End file.
